Dirty Mind
by Normal-Is-For-The-Boring
Summary: Hey you I know what you're gonna do, I wanna be the person that you do it to. Hey you I wanna be the person you do. Warning: Girl!Peen. One-Shot.


**A/N: **My first G!P Hardest thing I've ever written, lol, pun intended. But yeah this was pretty difficult for me to write, not the type of thing I usually type but hey least I tried. Managed to do it in 2 hours, even though I've come down with a cold. Booya!

One-shot, no plot.

Named after **Dirty Mind **by **3Oh!3**

One of my fav songs and workout songs. Well hope I did this justice.

**Twitter: **https:/twitter . com/#!/Hayley_Lo  
**Tumblr: **http:/stuff-normal-be-awesome . tumblr . com

I've now done a G!P so like, I think I've written most genres now.

PS: Ear nibbling thing? So my move. Did it just get awkward?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, but now I own a G!P fic, I can tick this off my list now.

* * *

Santana pushed Brittany onto the bed roughly and straddled her girlfriend's hips, kissing her lips feverishly with such urgency one would think it was their last day together. The Latina's moist lips travelled from soft lips down towards a salty neck. Her lips latched onto Brittany's neck, sucking at the skin and releasing it softly, leaving a perfect red hickey. She smirked at her mark and sensually licked over the hickey, causing her girlfriend to let out a strangled moan.

The Latina internally smirked when she slowly dropped her body onto the girl beneath her and felt a firm appendage against her core. Yes, Brittany Pierce was born with something extra down below. Although to a stranger she looked exactly like a girl, there was only one thing that separated her from the female population, her penis. It wasn't small nor was it large, it was well, average and to her it didn't matter. At first, growing up she had been ashamed of her appendage but that was until she met Santana Lopez. When the fiery Latina first discovered this side of Brittany she surprised the girl and fully embraced it, literally, with her warm hands.

They became girlfriend's soon after and began experimenting sexually with each other, as do most teenagers their age did. Just recently they had decided to take the next level of their relationship, finally deciding to have sex for the first time. It was awkward at first but eventually it turned out to become a memorable experience. After that night they had become closer, emotionally and physically. Eventually Brittany began to notice her girlfriend's changed behaviour. It was almost like Santana had become addicted to sex with her.

It wasn't so much an addiction for Santana, she had always been a sexual being. It was just that Brittany made her feel good, really good. She loved the way her girlfriend would take her on her bed, kitchen floor, couch, chair, anywhere they could think of.

This was how Brittany found herself on her back as Santana dominated her in the bedroom. The Latina leant forward, still straddling the dancer and began nipping sensually at her ear. She used her tongue to play with the soft flesh on the ear lobe before taking it between her lips and sucking on it gently.

"I love it when you do that." Brittany husked and trailed her hands from her girlfriend's small waist down to her squeezable ass. She grasped both cheeks roughly, knowing that it turned Santana on when she handled her ass roughly.

The Latina let out a groan as she switched sides and repeated her actions on Brittany's other ear.

"You always know what to do." Santana rasped out lustfully, dropping her tone down a level which had Brittany shuddering.

As the Latina carefully nipped at Brittany's earlobe she breathed softly over the moist skin. The dancer let out a shiver and brought her girlfriend's hips down roughly and began grinding her erection onto her core.

"Ugh." Santana groaned in pleasure, "We need these off." She demanded and pulled off her shirt and watched with hazed eyes as Brittany mimicked her actions.

With lust filled eyes the Latina looked at her girlfriend seductively as she slowly pulled her body back until she was at her confined erection. Not once did Santana break eye contact which had Brittany breathing heavily as she watched her girlfriend, teasingly unzip her jeans.

Brittany lifted up her hips and watched as Santana pulled both her underwear and jeans off slowly with their eyes still locked on each other. Not wanting her girlfriend to be the only one naked Brittany raised an eyebrow and silently gestured for her girlfriend to remove her skirt.

The Latina complied and returned to her original position, hovering above Brittany's now stiff penis. She grabbed the length with her warm hands and licked from the base up towards the head, circling her tongue around the sensitive head. She could see the pre-cum oozing out from the top and it drove her crazy. Santana couldn't help but stare at the firm and veiny penis in her hand.

"Uh, baby don't tease." Brittany groaned in pleasure as her hand found it's way on the back of her girlfriend's head. She ran her hand through the brown hair before gently pushing it down.

Santana smirked knowing how much she drove her girlfriend crazy. She opened her mouth and took the length and began bobbing her head up and down rhythmically. The taste of her girlfriend drove her insane she couldn't stop herself from quickening her pace. She wanted more, she wanted all of Brittany so she began bobbing her head up even faster. She grabbed her girlfriend's hip bones for support as she continued to take in the length.

"So, fuckin' good." Brittany growled as she clenched her teeth, already knowing that she was close. She let out a guttural moan as her load shot right into her girlfriend's awaiting mouth. She could feel and hearing her girlfriend hum approvingly as the Latina drank her seed completely, until she was dry.

"Come here." Brittany beckoned and pulled her girlfriend on top of her, kissing her passionately.

"How was it?" Santana husked whilst placing soft kisses on the dancer's neck.

"Ama-zing." As Brittany pronounced the last syllable she inserted her two fingers into her girlfriends already moist centre, "Now it's my turn." She whispered quietly and gently shifted their positions so that she was on top, while her fingers were still inside the Latina's core.

The dancer began pumping her fingers in and out as she trailed kisses down the Latina's breathtakingly, gorgeous body. Once she reached her destination she slowly removed her fingers which caused the Latina to whimper at the loss.

She spread her girlfriend's leg wide open and leant forward and took in the unique, musky scent of her girlfriend. The dancer placed a soft kiss on the small hardened nub that was Santana's clit. She placed a hand on her girlfriend's stomach to stop her from jerking too much as she admired the way the light bounced off the moisture that lubricated the entrance to her girlfriend's core.

"Britt." The way Santana sounded so helpless immediately told Brittany that now was not the time to tease, so she used her talented tongue to titillate her girlfriend. She kept her hand firmly on the Latina's abdomen as she slid her tongue in and out of the heavily lubricated entrance.

"Mm." She hummed as she tasted her girlfriend.

"Uh, keep going." Santana begged as she grabbed the head board behind her and began rocking her core against her girlfriend's tongue, "Uhhhh." She groaned.

Brittany looked up and smirked at how her girlfriend's eyes were shut tightly. She knew she had her so she pulled her tongue out from her girlfriend and began licking feverishly at the Latina's swollen clit. To double the pleasure for her girl she then inserted two fingers and began pumping in and out.

"Shit!" Santana swore loudly as her senses began to overload. The sensation of having her G-spot and clit stimulated at the same time had her rocking her hips violently, "Don't stop. Uh, uh." She could feel her lower abdomen clenching as she let her orgasm loose.

"That's it baby. Enjoy it and let go." Brittany whispered as she helped her girlfriend reach an orgasm worthy of several loud screams.

"F-fuck." Santana stuttered as she came down from her euphoric high, "I so want more." She smirked and looked down at her girlfriends now hardening length.

Brittany followed her girlfriend's gazed only to see her penis firmly at attention, "Looks like I'm _up _for another round." She smirked and placed both hands next to her girlfriend's head, ready to push in.

Before Brittany could even get the head of penis into Santana's entrance the Latina flipped them over so now she was on top.

"My bedroom, _my _rules." The Latina husked into her girlfriend's ear and bit the lobe softly.

She sat up straight and kept her hands on her girlfriend's ribs as she lifted her hips and slid down effortlessly onto her girlfriend's hardened penis. She remained in that position to accustom herself to the intruder inside of her. The way Brittany stretched her always had her seeing stars during the initial insertion.

Brittany could feel the Latina's walls pulsating around her penis. She wanted so desperately to thrust up but she knew that Santana need to get used to the intrusion. No matter how many times they've had sex, her girlfriend was always a tight fit and it had her seeing stars every time she entered the Latina.

Santana on the other hand love the way she was stretched by Brittany's rock hard, stiff penis. It was absolute euphoria for her whenever she felt her girlfriend's penis push inside her inch by inch. Once she began to feel pleasure she began raising her hips up and then slid back down onto the base of Brittany's penis.

Brittany squeezed her girlfriend's thighs before reaching for her ass and giving them a hard, rough squeeze.

"Oh." Santana squeaked when she felt her ass being roughly handle, "I love it when you do that." She said through gritted teeth as she continued to rise up and down.

Pleasure began to increase to the point where she lost control and began bouncing rapidly on top of her girlfriend. As she rose up and down her breasts would bounce in rhythm, hypnotising Brittany in the process.

The dance reached up and began playing with her girlfriend's nipples as she thrust up in tip with Santana's movements, impaling herself even deeper inside her girlfriend. The bed was now creaking and their bodies were excreting excessing amounts of sweat as they began moving faster and harder, desperate to reach their orgasms simultaneously.

With all her might Brittany flipped their bodies so that now she was on top and in control. Santana let out a gasp when her back hit the bed. She wrapped her legs tightly around her girlfriend's waist and dug her nails into her back as Brittany began pumping in and out of her.

"I just want you to fuck me all the time." Santana moaned out in pleasure as her girlfriend pumped into her with expertise. She gripped Brittany's back tightly as she began moving in time with her and pushing herself further onto her girlfriend's penis.

Brittany thrust in and out at intense pace the bed was practically banging and hitting the wall now. Thankfully they were home alone, but that didn't mean their neighbours probably wouldn't hear.

"Faster Britt. HARDER!" Santana barked out as she clung even tighter onto her girlfriend. She clenched her legs even tighter around her girlfriend's waist as she pushed herself further on Brittany's penis.

The dancer grit her teeth tightly as she did exactly what her girlfriend wanted and pumped in and out with all the energy she possessed.

"Urgh, uh. So, good. Just…uh." Brittany groaned as she relentlessly ploughed into her girlfriend.

"I'm gonna, ugh, uh, mmm. I'm- UGH!" Santana moaned loudly, digging her nails even deeper into her girlfriend's back, no doubt drawing some blood.

Her walls pulsated and clenched around Brittany's penis, giving the woman that final push to release all her cum into her girlfriend. Brittany jerked as she released her entire load, causing Santana to let out small moans as she felt herself being filled to the brim.

Brittany remained inside her girlfriend until her penis had completely become flaccid and slipped out naturally. The pair looked down and admired the way their cum had mixed in together and was now coating their most intimate parts. Brittany pulled the blanket over their naked bodies and enveloped them in warmth.

They shifted closer together until Brittany was spooning the Latina from behind. Their breathing was still rapid and laboured but it was slowly calming down. Santana turned around and kissed her girlfriend passionately. Brittany placed a few gentle kisses on Santana's causing, causing the smaller girl to shiver. The Latina pushed her body further back and barely batted an eye when she felt Brittany's penis twitch in response to her ass rubbing against it.

The two closed their eyes and allowed their bodies to drift off into a much need sleep.

Brittany kissed the Latina's shoulder and whispered a soft, "I love you" into her ear.

"I love you too."

_**The End**_


End file.
